Skiers have sought to minimize the friction between the snow and the bottom of the ski to maximize downhill performance. The smooth surface of the bottom of the ski creates problems when a skier is not downhill skiing, e.g. when a skier is attempting to maintain his position on a slope or when he is attempting to move up a slope. Cross-country skiers in particular are beset with these problems.
Previously, a skier could try to side-step up the hill or slope by placing his skis so that their longitudinal axis was essentially perpendicular to the prevailing slope of the hill. This was very tiring for the skier because of the strenuous physical exertion involved. Ascending a long or steep slope required frequent rest periods.
Another prior technique utilized special waxes to increase the friction between the ski and the snow. Unfortunately, the wax used seriously degraded downhill performance and had to be removed when descending a slope.
Another technique used was the placement of saw-toothed or triangular-shaped wedges on the bottom of the skis. This technique created the desired traction when the back pressure was applied to the ski but adversely affected downhill performance because of the irregular surface contacting the snow. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a ski anchor comprises a fixed member for attaching to a ski. Attached to the fixed member is a retractable member for extending beyond the edge of the ski. This retractable member includes a semi-circular shaped surface for engaging a ski pole. The preferred embodiment is mounted on the snow ski in a position just forward of the bindings. The unit is constructed so that when the retractable member is in the closed position it is balanced around the longitudinal axis of the snow ski. An indentation is provided in the retractable member so that the ski pole can be inserted therein and used to place the retractable member in the closed or open position without requiring the skier to bend over. In the preferred embodiment, the retractable member will yield to pressure on its forward surface and move towards the closed position without locking closed. This allows the skier to position the pole and then move the ski forward allowing the retractable member to hit the ski pole in position. The retractable member will move towards the closed position as the ski is moved past the pole. Once the ski is past the pole the retractable member will snap back into position. The skier may then allow the ski to move backwards until it firmly engages with the ski pole.